Promise
by Hikari Dewi
Summary: Aku dan kamu ada dimasa yang bahagia, tapi itu dulu. sebelum semuanya berubah. Wonkyu, GS
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

**Prolog**

"kalau sudah besar aku mau jadi seorang pianis" kata seorang yeoja cilik dengan mata yang berbinar, sedangkan seorang namja cilik yang ada disampingnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bosan. Bagaimana tidak bosan ? yeoja itu hampir setiap hari mengatakan hal yang sama.

"oh iya, oppa suka nyanyi kan ?" yeoja cilik itu tiba-tiba bertanya kepada namja yang ada disampingnya yang ternyata bernama Siwon

"ne, wae ?" Siwon malah balik bertanya

"kalau kita berdua sudah besar, kita duet ne ? aku yang bermain piano terus oppa yang nyanyi ?" yeoja cilik itu tersenyum lebar

TBC or Delete ?

Hhaa.. Mei seneng banget bikin prolog kaya gini biar readers pada penasaran *ditabok


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing : Wonkyu, Sibum**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

Sudah beberapa hari ini salju terus menyelimuti kota Seoul. Dan ini merupakan tahun kesepuluh bagi seorang namja yang terus menunggu disebuah taman bermain.

10 tahun yang lalu ditempat ini, salju juga turun seperti ini. Dia harus berpisah dengan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Seorang yeoja cilik berumur 8 tahun. Yeoja cilik berparas manis yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

Ia masih ingat yeoja cilik itu menangis tersedu-sedu ditarik oleh eomma-nya pulang.

Namja bernama Siwon itu tahu. Yeoja cilik itu masih ingin bermain bersamanya. Tapi dia harus bagaimana ? saat itu dia masih berumur 15 tahun. Tidak mungkin kan menarik kembali yeoja cilik itu dari eomma-nya ?

'hhh..' dihembuskan nafasnya yang terasa sesak. Saat itu dia hanya berpikir bahwa besok dia masih bisa bermain bersama yeoja cilik itu lagi. Tapi apa nyatanya ? yeoja cilik itu tidak pernah datang lagi sampai sekarang. Ia tidak pernah tau kemana perginya bocah manis itu.

'Seandainya dulu aku tau rumahnya dimana' batin Siwon miris.

Ya, bodohnya Siwon saat itu. Dia tidak pernah tau dimana rumah bocah itu. Nama lengkapnya saja dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu nama panggilannya saja. 'Hyunie'.

Siwon melirik arlojinya. Sudah malam rupanya. Ia harus segera pulang agar tidak membuat istrinya khawatir.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya. Dapat dilihatnya seorang yeoja cantik tidur dengan lelap diatas kasur. Dihampirinya yeoja itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi sang yeoja yang bernama Kibum.

'Mianhae Bummie, aku masih belum bisa mencintaimu' batinnya.

Sudah 5 bulan ini Siwon menikah dengan Kibum. Awalnya ia menolak pernikahan yang dikehendaki orangtuanya dan Kibum. Meskipun harus ia akui, Kibum merupakan sosok yeoja cantik dan baik. Tapi itu masih belum cukup untu seorang Choi Siwon. Kibum tidak pernah membuat jantungnya berpacu hebat. Kibum belum bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? orangtuanya terus memaksa. Apalagi Siwon juga tidak memiliki seorang kekasih. Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak perjodohan itu.

.

.

"_anak nakal ! ayo cepat pulang !" seorang yeoja paruh baya terlihat sedang memukul pantat seorang bocah manis sambil menariknya pergi_

"_hiks..Hyunie tidak mau, Hyunie mau sama Siwon Oppa" bocah yang dipukul itu terus menangis sambil berusaha meraih tangan seorang remaja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Siwon itu._

"_Ahjumma, tolong jangan pukul Hyunie lagi, kasihan dia" siwon berusaha meraih tangan kecil yang gemetar itu_

"_Diam kau anak kecil, anak sialan ini sudah merepotkanku dengan dia bermain seharian disini, dia harus kuhukum" yeoja paruh baya itu terus menggeret bocah bernama Hyunie dengan kasar_

"_Hiks..Sakit eomma,hiks.. sakit"_

"Siwonie, bangun Siwonie" sebuah tepukan Kibum dipipinya menyadarkan Siwon dari alam mimpi.

Siwon langsung membuka matanya. Keringat mengucur deras dipipinya. Nafasnya pun menjadi tidak beraturan.

"Kau mimpi buruk ?" Tanya Kibum khawatir

Siwon tidak menjawab. Dia masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Bummie" panggil Siwon lirih.

"ne, ini aku" Kibum mengusap peluh yang ada diwajah Siwon

"ayo bangun, setelah itu kita sarapan. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat ke kantor" lanjutnya

"arraseo, aku mandi dulu" siwon bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kekamar mandi. Sedangkan kibum merapihkan tempat tidur yang habis ditiduri oleh dirinya dan Siwon.

Dikamar mandi, Siwon menyalakan shower dengan deras. Ia biarkan dirinya yang masih mengenakan pakaian itu terguyur oleh dinginnya air shower.

Siwon POV

Mimpi itu datang lagi. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan yeoja itu jika dia selalu selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Kenapa mimpinya selalu sama ? kenapa harus yeoja itu sedang menangis ? kenapa tidak saat dia tersenyum saja ? apa maksud semua ini Tuhan ?

.

Setelah aku menjernihkan pikiranku, aku langsung membersihkan diriku. 15 menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan bathrobe. Dapat kulihat Kibum sedang menyiapkan baju untukku.

"Bummie" panggilku pelan

Kibum menoleh dan tersenyum manis padaku. Seperti sudah mengerti, dia lagsung keluar dari kamar.

Kami memang selalu seperti ini. Meskipun sudah menikah, tapi kami belum pernah melihat tubuh polos satu sama lain. Dengan kata lain kami belum pernah melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri. Kibum tidak pernah protes. Sepertinya dia sedang berusaha memahamiku.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya orangtuaku dan orangtua Kibum sudah mendesak kami untuk segera member mereka cucu. Tapi demi apapun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Disaat aku ingin menyentuh Kibum, selalu saja wajah Hyunie kecil lewat dipikiranku. Itu membuatku membatalkan niatku untuk menyentuh Kibum. Aku tahu Kibum pasti kecewa. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa.

Siwon POV end

.

.

Malam itu seperti biasa Siwon mengunjungi 'taman kenangan'-nya. Baru saja Siwon duduk dibangku panjang yang ada ditaman itu, ia melihat seorang gadis remaja yang nampak kedinginan di bangku yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Merasa kasihan, Siwon menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Pakailah ini" Siwon menyodorkan mantelnya

Perlahan gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang bening besar menatap ragu kepada Siwon.

"Ayo pakai, kau terlihat sangat kedinginan" dengan takut gadis itu mengambil mantel yang disodorkan oleh Siwon dan memakainya

"Gomawo" katanya pelan

Siwon hanya tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping gadis itu. Siwon menatap gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Manis. Batin Siwon.

Tapi Siwon bingung mengapa gadis itu menggunakan pakaian yang sangat sexy padahal kan sekarang musim dingin.

Si gadis yang merasa diperhatikan mulai beringsut menjauhi tubuh Siwon.

"Hey, jangan takut !" Siwon terkekeh geli melihat gadis itu ketakutan

"Aku bukan orang jahat" Siwon menyentuh lengan gadis itu

"Saya mohon jangan sakiti saya" gadis itu terlihat hampir menangis dan itu membuat kening Siwon mengkerut. Si gadis langsung melepaskan mantel Siwon

"Ini mantelnya tuan" gadis itu buru-buru menyerahkan mantelnya pada Siwon dan berlari secepat mungkin membuat Siwon melongo melihatnya.

.

.

Siang itu Kibum tengah berkunjung kerumah mertuanya. Ya, setiap hari minggu Kibum memang selalu berkunjung kerumah mertuanya untuk membawakan makanan kesukaan eomma Siwon. Dan sekarang, Kibum dan Nyonya Choi sedang bersantai diruang keluarga.

"Bumie, apakah sekarang Siwon sudah mulai menyentuhmu ?" Tanya Nyonya Choi yang saat itu sedang menyisiri Juju, kucing kesayangannya

"Belum eomma" Kibum tersenyum miris

"Aigo ! Siwon benar-benar sudah keterlaluan" Nyonya Choi menghentikan kegiatannya menyisiri rambut Juju

"Sudahlah eomma, mungkin Siwonie memang belum siap" Kibum berusaha menenangkan Nyonya Choi

"Kau memang yeoja yang baik Bumie, Siwon beruntung memiliki istri sepertimu" Nyonya Choi membelai rambut Kibum sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

Siwon membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum

"Siwonie" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat Kibum memanggilnya dan dia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kibum

"ne ?"

"Kau sudah makan ?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Siwon hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan memasak untukmu" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur membuat Siwon memandangnya dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

Siwon POV

Ya Tuhan, padahal dia sangat baik padaku tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya ? bantu aku untuk jatuh cinta kepadanya Tuhan

.

.

Setelah aku dan Kibum makan malam, kami memutuskan untuk menonton televise. Kami menonton drama yang pemeran utamanya seorang yeoja cantik berpipi chubby. Melihat pipi chubby itu entah kenapa mengingatkanku tentang yeoja yang kemarin malam ditaman. Aku masih bingung, kenapa yeoja itu ketakutan. Tapi wajahnya yang ketakutan itu menurutku sangat lucu. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipi chubbynya.

"Siwonie, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri ?" Kibum membuyarkan pikiranku tentang gadis itu

"Eh benarkah ?" tanyaku balik. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku tersenyum sendiri

"Ne, seperti orang gila !" Kibum memeletkan lidahnya kearahku

"Aish, enak saja !" aku yang tidak terima segera menggelitiki Kibum

"Ahahaha, Si-Siwon, ahahaha" Kibum berusaha menjauhkan tanganku yang sedang menggelitiki pinggangnya tapi jangan harap kau bisa lepas Kibumie

"Su-sudah ! ahahaha, ampun, hahaha" kulihat ada setitik air mata diujung matanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar geli

Kekeke ~

.

.

Malam ini aku dan rekan-rekan kerjaku memutuskan pergi ke sebuah bar untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun salah satu rekan kerjaku yang bernama Yunho. Aku juga sudah menelpon Kibum agar tidak perlu menungguku pulang.

Sesampainya di bar, kami memilih sofa yang ada dipojok ruangan. Salah satu temanku memesan beberapa wine kepada seorang pelayan.

Kupandangi semua yang ada disekitarku. Bar disini kelihatan berkelas. Sepertinya memang tempat untuk orang-orang elit. Tapi yang namanya bar pasti ada saja wanita penghiburnya. Ku akui mereka sangat sexy dan cantik tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka. Sampai akhirnya kulihat seorang namja yang kira-kira seumuran denganku menarik seorang gadis.

Hey ! itukan gadis yang waktu itu kutemui ditaman !

**TBC**

**FF ini dilanjut atau tidaknya tergantung review dari readers ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cerita sebelumnya ..**

Malam ini aku dan rekan-rekan kerjaku memutuskan pergi ke sebuah bar untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun salah satu rekan kerjaku yang bernama Yunho. Aku juga sudah menelpon Kibum agar tidak perlu menungguku pulang.

Sesampainya di bar, kami memilih sofa yang ada dipojok ruangan. Salah satu temanku memesan beberapa wine kepada seorang pelayan.

Kupandangi semua yang ada disekitarku. Bar disini kelihatan berkelas. Sepertinya memang tempat untuk orang-orang elit. Tapi yang namanya bar pasti ada saja wanita penghiburnya. Ku akui mereka sangat sexy dan cantik tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka. Sampai akhirnya kulihat seorang namja yang kira-kira seumuran denganku menarik seorang gadis.

Hey ! itukan gadis yang waktu itu kutemui ditaman !

**Pairing : Wonkyu, Sibum**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan YME**

**Warning : GS, cerita gaje, banyak typo(s)**

Dapat kulihat gadis itu sedang dimarahi seorang ahjuma. Sepertinya gara-gara ia tidak mau ikut dengan namja yang menariknya.

Karena kasian melihat gadis itu, akhirnya aku bermaksud menghampiri mereka.

"Siwon kau mau kemana ?" Yunho bertanya kepadaku

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar" jawabku, kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku

"eomma, kumohon aku tidak mau" bisa kudengar ratapan gadis itu setelah aku berada didekat mereka

"Jangan banyak bicara !" wanita yang dipanggil eomma malah membentaknya. Sedangkan namja yang dari tadi memegang tangannya malah tersenyum mesum memandang tubuh molek si gadis

"ehem !" aku berdehem untuk mengalihkan suasana tersebut

"Ah mianhae, tuan siapa ?" wanita paruh baya itu bertanya kepadaku dengan sangat lembut. Sungguh berbeda dengan cara dia berbicara kepada gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku Choi Siwon" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi disini ?" tanyaku kemudian

"Aku ingin menyewa gadis ini, tapi gadis ini terus merengek tidak mau" jawab si namja yang tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan gadis disampingnya

"Kalau tidak mau ya jangan dipaksa" ujarku enteng

"Tidak bisa begitu ! aku sudah membayarnya !" namja itu menatapku garang

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada wanita paruh baya yang ada disampingku

"Kembalikan uang namja itu"

"Ta-tapi" wanita itu terlihat ingin protes

"Aku akan menggantinya tiga kali lipat !"

"Ah ne" wanita itu langsung memberikan uang yang dipegangnya kepada namja didepannya. Dapat kulihat wajah namja itu merah padam dan dia segera pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Jadi bisakah aku membawa gadis ini ?" tanyaku sambil menyerahkan uang kepada wanita disampingku

"Tentu tuan" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum lebar

Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu meninggalkan aku dengan gadis yang masih menahan tangisnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Tu-tuan, saya mohon jangan sakiti saya" sebutir air mata lolos membasahi pipinya. Entah kenapa membuat hatiku serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Aku segera menarik gadis itu dan membawanya kemobilku, meski dapat kurasakan ia terus berontak dan tak henti memohon untuk aku lepaskan. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Sudah setengah jam lebih kami didalam mobil. Aku hanya menatap gadis disampingku yang tak henti menangis.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya demi gadis penghibur seperti dia. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa hatiku terasa sakit melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Padahal aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

"hh.." kuhembuskan nafasku, perlahan kurengkuh tubuh gadis itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukanku

"sshh.. tenanglah, kau aman bersamaku"

"A-apa maksudnya ?" gadis itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Menatapku dengan mata basahnya

"Aku akan melindungimu" jawabku sambil membelai surai lembutnya

"Apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu ?" ada nada ragu dalam pertanyaannya

"Tentu" jawabku lembut

"Ah iya, aku Choi Siwon. Kau siapa ?"

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun"

Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat manis. Membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya

.

.

Aku membawa Kyuhyun ke hotel terdekat. Aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke apartemenku. Meskipun aku tidak mencintai Kibum, tapi aku juga ingin menjaga perasaannya.

Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk ditempat tidur yang tersedia. Kami saling bertukar cerita. Ternyata orang tua Kyuhyun sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil. Wanita yang di bar tadi adalah ibu tirinya. Aku juga menceritakan siapa diriku, kecuali bahwa aku sudah menikah. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sudah menikah.

"Apa nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi oppa ?" tatapannya seperti anak kucing yang kedinginan

"Tentu saja" jawabku sambil menarik tubuhnya agar bersandar didadaku

"Tapi jika ingin bertemu denganku oppa kan harus mengeluarkan uang banyak" katanya polos

Oh Tuhan kenapa ada gadis semanis dan sepolos dia ?

Demi apapun Kyuhyun, aku rela menghabiskan uangku jika itu bisa melindungimu.

Siwon POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Entah kenapa bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan Choi Siwon memelukku. Seperti ada rasa aman yang menghinggapiku. Aku merasa bahwa dia bukan orang asing bagiku.

Tatapannya,

Senyumannya,

Cara bicaranya,

Mengingatkanku pada seseorang dimasa kecilku. Seseorang yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang

Wonie oppa, bogoshippoyo

Bahkan nama mereka pun sama

.

.

Sinar matahari mengusik tidurku. Ku kerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawaku. Setelah aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, kulihat Siwon sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Oppa" panggilku pelan tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suaraku karena dia memutar tubuhnya menghadapku

"kau sudah bangun ?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum

Oh Tuhan, senyum itu ! kenapa benar-benar mirip ?

Ya Tuhan, semoga dia benar-benar Siwonie oppa

"hey, kau melamun ?" entah sejak kapan dia sudah duduk dihadapanku

"A-ani"

"Pagi ini aku harus ke kantor. Kau mau ikut ?" Siwon mengusap pipiku. Ah, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan diperutku.

"Tidak usah oppa, aku mau pulang saja"

"Kau yakin ?" terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat mengkhawatirkanku

"Ne" jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Mau berjanji padaku ?" tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepadaku

"Janji apa ?" tanyaku bingung

"Mulai sekarang jangan biarkan namja lain menyentuhmu"

Apa katanya tadi ?

Aku tidak tuli kan ?

"Jangan membuatku berharap padamu oppa" aku menundukkan wajahku. Kurasa mataku mulai memanas.

"Hei jangan bersedih" dapat kurasakan dia memelukku dan mengusap punggungku

"Kau boleh berharap banyak padaku baby"

.

.

From : Siwonie

Bumie, aku akan pulang larut malam jadi jangan menungguku

Kibum menatap sendu layar ponselnya. Pasalnya sudah hamper seminggu ini Siwon pulang lewat tengah malam. Kenapa ia tahu ? tentu saja karena sebenarnya ia tidak pernah tidur sebelum suaminya pulang. Dia akan pura-pura tidur jika Siwon sudah masuk kekamar mereka.

Bahkan lingkaran hitam pun sudah menghiasi matanya. Dia benar-benar kurang tidur

.

.

Sepasang manusia terlihat berjalan beriringan. Keduanya terlihat saling bersenda gurau, bahkan terkadang gelak tawa menghiasi mereka.

Sebut saja mereka Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari acara pagelaran music.

Memang sudah hampir seminggu ini Siwon selalu mengajak Kyuhyun pergi. Siwon tidak pernah memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya wanita penghibur. Bahkan jika boleh dikatakan, Siwon memperlakukan Kyuhyun layaknya kekasihnya.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Siwon benar-benar tidak berubah. Masih seperti Siwon yang dulu. Ya, Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat yakin bahwa Choi Siwon yang sekarang ada disampingnya merupakan orang yang sama dengan Siwon oppa teman kecilnya.

Kyuhyun tahu itu saat dia melihat Siwon mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna ungu yang ujungnya terdapat tulisan 'Hyunie'. Itu saputangan Kyuhyun.

_Flashback On_

_Siwon terlihat meringis sambil meniupi lututnya. Dia baru saja terjatuh gara-gara habis mengejar gadis cilik yang sekarang sedang menangis dihadapannya. Sebelumnya mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran._

"_Hiks, oppa maafkan Hyunie hiks.." gadis cilik itu menangis sesenggukan_

"_Sshh.. oppa tidak apa-apa Hyunie" Siwon berusaha tersenyum meski senyumnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai ringisan karena dirinya menahan sakit dilututnya._

"_Hiks, oppa pasti tidak mau main lagi sama Hyunie" gadis itu malah semakin kencang menangis_

"_Hey, siapa yang bilang ?" Siwon menghapus lelehan bening dipipi chubby gadis bernama Hyunie tersebut._

_Siwon merogoh saku celananya. Tak lama kemudian ia terlihat menggerutu tidak jelas._

"_Oppa kenapa ?" Hyunie terlihat bingung dengan gerutuan Siwon_

"_Oppa lupa membawa saputangan"_

"_Eh ? saputangan ? untuk apa oppa ?" Hyunie kecil bertanya dengan polosnya_

"_Tentu saja untuk menutup luka dilutut oppa" Siwon mengacak surai Hyunie dengan gemas. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian segera merogoh saku roknya._

"_Ini pakai punya Hyunie saja" ternyata gadis itu membawa saputangan_

"_Apa tidak apa-apa ? nanti saputangan Hyunie jadi kotor" Siwon menatap saputangan yang disodorkan kepadanya dengan ragu._

"_Nan-gwenchana oppa" melihat Hyunie tersenyum akhirnya membuat Siwon mengambil saputangan itu._

_Flashback end_

"Kau kedinginan ?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. Padahal mereka sudah memakai mantel yang cukup tebal tapi kenapa gadis itu masih saja menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya ?

"N-ne" jawab Kyuhyun

Seketika itu juga Siwon menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun kemudian memasukkan kesaku mantel yang dikenakan olehnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum atas perlakuan Siwon.

"Apakah sudah terasa hangat ?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada menggoda

"Belum" jawab Kyuhyun

"Benarkah ? biasanya cara seperti ini sangat ampuh" Siwon terlihat kecewa

"Aku akan merasa hangat jika oppa memelukku" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkikik

"Mulai nakal eoh ?" Siwon menyentil ujung hidung Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

**TBC**

**Gomawo yang udah reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Promise**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim/Choi Kibum**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : GS, typo(s)**

**Fiuhh ! ya ampun, Mei baru sadar kalo Fic ini sudah mulai berdebu -_-**

**Jeongmal Mianhae, Mei bener-bener lupa. Chingudeul mau maafin Mei kan ?**

**Yaudah daripada Mei banyak cincong, mending langsung baca aja ne ?**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Kibum menatap foto yang menghiasi ruang tamu dirumahnya dengan pandangan sedih. Itu foto pernikahannya dengan Siwon. Difoto itu mereka merekahkan senyum terbaik mereka dengan Siwon memeluk pinggangnya sedangkan dirinya memegang sebuket bunga bewarna putih. Sangat serasi. Itulah tanggapan orang-orang tentang dirinya dan siwon. Jemari lentiknya mengusap wajah siwon. Seandainya ia bisa mengusap wajah pemiliknya langsung.

Tak terasa setetes air bening membasahi pipinya. Tak diusapnya sama sekali. Biarlah untuk kali ini saja dia menangis untuk meluapkan rasa sesak yang hampir setiap hari dirasakannya. Siwon memang baik padanya. Tapi dalam sebuah pernikahan itu saja tidak cukup kan ? Kibum ingin Siwon mencintainya. Bukan sesuatu yang salah kan ?

Kibum memang sangat mencintai Siwon sejak mereka dipertemukan untuk pertama kali dalam sebuah acara perjodohan. Awalnya dia mengira bahwa dirinya adalah wanita paling bahagia memiliki siwon sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Ternyata pernikahan ini hanya dia yang menginginkannya. Dan dadanya semakin terasa sesak saja karena sudah hampir sebulan ini Siwon tak pernah ada waktu untuk menemaninya meskipun hanya untuk sekedar berkunjung ke rumah orangtuanya sendiri.

**oOo**

Pagi itu Siwon dan Kibum sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Suasananya terlihat sangat kaku karena tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Siwon melirik kibum yang terlihat hanya sesekali memakan sarapannya. Sepertinya yeoja itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

'"Bummie, kau kenapa ?"

"Aa gwenchana Wonnie" Kibum terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaan Siwon. Wajar saja karena dia tadi sedikit melamun.

"Ceritakan padaku" Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan sedikit mengusapnya. Perlakuan Siwon memang terlihat biasa tapi bagi Kibum hal semacam itu mampu membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat

"T-tadi malam eomma Choi menelpon dan menyuruh kita datang kerumah, katanya ada hal penting" kata Kibum gugup karena tangannya sekarang digenggam oleh Siwon

"Lalu apa masalahnya ? Kita kan bisa kesana" Siwon masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan Kibum

"Aku hanya bingung apakah kita harus kesana ? Sedangkan akhir-akhir ini kau sangat sibuk" Kibum melepaskan tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia tidak mau jika Siwon sampai mendengar detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ia bisa malu nanti.

"Kau tenang saja, kita akan kesana" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum. Tepatnya senyum terpaksa. Karena jika dia dan Kibum pergi ke rumah orangtuanya, otomatis dia tidak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun.

.

.

Malam itu kediaman keluarga Choi benar-benar dilanda ketegangan. Saat itu keluarga Choi dan keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul, termasuk Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka sedang menyidang atau bisa dikatakan menekan Siwon dan Kibum untuk memberi mereka cucu. Bagaimanapun orang-orang itu sudah sangat merindukan seorang cucu.

Lalu Siwon ? Ia terus saja memberikan alasan yang intinya sama bahwa dia 'belum' mau memiliki anak. Tanpa disadarinya wanita cantik disampingnya terus menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha menahan tangis yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Wanita mana yang tidak akan sakit jika ada diposisi Kibum ? harusnya pasangan suami istri mendambakan seorang anak kan ? tentu saja dia ingin mempunyai anak tapi melihat Siwon seperti ini sungguh membuat batinnya seperti diiris-iris.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Siwon dan Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang. Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan mereka. Tak ada satupun kata yang terucap sejak mereka keluar dari rumah orangtua Siwon. Kibum pun lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Memandang jalanan Seoul yang terlihat diselimuti salju. Terkadang ada rasa lelah dihatinya. Ingin rasanya ia pergi dari Siwon. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia terlalu mencintai Siwon. Rasa cinta yang memenuhi setiap jengkal syaraf di dalam tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya hanya bisa melihat seorang choi siwon.

Mata kibum melebar saat melihat seorang gadis berlari ketakutan. Kibum menyuruh Siwon menghentikan mobilnya. Meskipun bingung, Siwon tetap menurutinya. Wanita berkulit seputih salju itu segera turun dari mobilnya. Mengejar gadis yang tadi dilihatnya. Untung saja jarak gadis itu tidak terlalu jauh sehingga Kibum bisa segera menarik gadis itu masuk kedalam mobil Siwon.

"Aku akan menolongmu" kata Kibum saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata ketakutan.

"Cepat jalankan mobilnya Siwonnie" ujar Kibum.

Kibum bisa melihat ada beberapa orang berbadan kekar yang berlari mengejar mobil Siwon.

"Lebih cepat Siwon !" teriak Kibum seperti merasa ketakutan membuat Siwon tersentak karena selama ini Kibum tak pernah berteriak kepadanya. Siwon yang juga menyadari ada yang berlari mengejar mobilnya segera memacu mobilnya lebih cepat.

"Sshh tenanglah, kau aman bersama kami" Kibum memeluk tubuh gadis disampingnya dengan erat. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh yang dipeluknya bergetar. Mungkin gadis itu benar-benar merasa ketakutan atau mungkin gadis itu merasa kedinginan karena ia hanya mengenakan tank top berwarna putih serta rok yang teramat mini. Kibum sama sekali belum melihat bagaimana rupa gadis yang ada didekapannya karena gadis itu terus menunduk.

Siwon mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal lagi saat dia yakin bahwa orang-orang yang mengejarnya sudah tidak ada.

Sesekali melihat ke bangku belakang untuk melihat keadaan Kibum dan gadis yang ditolong oleh istrinya itu. Dahinya mengernyit. Sepertinya tubuh gadis itu tidak asing untuknya. Tapi ia masih belum bisa memastikannya karena dirinya belum melihat bagaimana rupa sang gadis.

"Kau turun saja duluan Wonnie" kata Kibum saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkir apartemen. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian turun dari mobil miliknya, meninggalkan Kibum dan gadis yang memakai rok mini itu.

Perlahan Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Diangkatnya wajah gadis yang dari tadi dipeluknya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Kibum terhenyak melihat pipi chubby gadis itu dibanjiri oleh air mata. Rupanya dari tadi dia menangis dalam diam.

"Jangan menangis, ada aku disini" dengan sayang Kibum menghapus air mata gadis itu. Dapat Kibum lihat hidung gadis itu benar-benar merah.

"Te-terimakasih .."

"Kibum. Choi Kibum. Namamu siapa ?" sela Kibum saat ia merasa gadis itu sedikit kebingungan

"Ne, terimakasih Kibum-ssi, aku Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tersendat. Wajar dia habis menangis.

"Panggil saja aku eonnie karena sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu" Kibum mengacak kecil rambut Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Kau bisa tidur disini, nanti aku pinjami piyama milikku" Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun ke sebuah kamar yang dekat dengan dapur

"Terimakasih eonnie"

"Tidak usah sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Kibum tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut lengan Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun seketika menghangat. Sentuhan Kibum seperti sentuhan hangat yang pernah diberikan oleh ibunya saat ia masih kecil.

Kibum melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Siwon. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu. Dapat dilihatnya Siwon sedang duduk bersandar sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Kalau kau sudah mengantuk tidurlah duluan" ujar Kibum sambil melangkah mendekati lemari pakaiannya. Ingin mengambil piyama untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau mudah sekali menolong orang Bummie ?" Siwon menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Karena dia butuh pertolongan" Kibum menutup pintu lemarinya setelah mengambil sebuah piyama berwarna biru.

"Tapi kau tidak mengenal dia, bagaimana kalau dia bukan orang baik-baik ?"

Kibum tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Kalau tadi kau melihat sorot matanya, Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu"

Kibum melangkah keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tak henti menatapnya. Biar bagaimanapun Siwon sangat mengkhawatirkan Kibum. Dia ingat sekali bahwa tadi beberapa orang ber jas hitam mengejar mobilnya. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa orang-orang itu melihat wajah Kibum. Ia tidak mau jika orang-orang itu sampai menyakiti Kibum.

"Hh .." Siwon menghela nafasnya. Lebih baik ia tidur sekarang. Besok ada meeting jadi ia harus bangun pagi.

.

.

Cklek

"Eonnie" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Kibum masuk ke kamar yang saat ini sedang ditempatinya. Pasalnya dia baru selesai mandi dan masih mengenakan bathrobe.

"Mianhe eonnie, aku meminjam bathrobe milikmu tanpa ijin" Kyuhyun menuduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Nan-gwenchana" Kibum tersenyum sambil melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun

"Pakailah" Kibum menyodorkan piyama yang ia bawa tadi kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun menerimanya dan ia segera masuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Apa kau lapar Kyuhyun-ah ?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah memakai piyama miliknya.

"Aniyo eonnie"

"Kalau begitu kemarilah" Kibum menepuk-nepuk tempat disampingnya karena saat itu dirinya sedang duduk dikasur. Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan duduk disamping yeoja cantik itu.

"Eum, kalau boleh tahu, eonnie tinggal disini dengan siapa ?"

"Dengan suamiku" entah kenapa Kibum merasa bangga sekali saat menyebutkan kata 'suamiku'

"Oh iya boleh aku tahu mengapa tadi kau lari ?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Tapi gadis cantik itu merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menjadi murung

"Ah mianhae, kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa"

"Gwenchana eonnie, aku akan menceritakannya" Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum, meyakinkan Kibum bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku ini seorang wanita penghibur" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Kibum tersentak mendengarnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka seolah dia tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang sepertinya sangat lugu itu ternyata seorang pelacur.

"Tapi demi apapun ini bukan keinginanku, eomma tiriku yang menjualku karena appaku sudah meninggal dan eommaku sudah meninggal sejak umurku masih 4tahun"

Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Kibum yang melihat itu mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Merasa prihatin dengan nasib Kyuhyun.

"Tadi aku kabur dari eomma tiriku karena aku sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi menjalani pekerjaanku, dan orang-orang tadi merupakan bodyguard eomma" Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hiks.. Aku kotor sekali hiks, eonnie pasti merasa jijik melihatku kan ?"

Hati Kibum terenyuh mendengarnya. Dipeluknya gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku tidak merasa jijik padamu, sungguh" Kibum mengusap punggung kecil Kyuhyun

"Apalagi menjadi seperti itu bukanlah kemauanmu"

.

.

**A****ku pergi belanja. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dimeja makan**

**K****ibum**

Siwon membaca memo dari Kibum dengan kedua alis yang menyatu. Inikan masih terlalu pagi untuk belanja di supermarket.

Apa mungkin Kibum ingin berbelanja ke pasar tradisional ?

Tak mau ambil pusing, Siwon menyambar handuknya dan segera melangkah ke kamar mandi.

20 menit kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamarnya sudah dalam keadaan rapih. Namja tampan itu bermaksud melangkah menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

Cklek

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Babykyu !" Siwon memelototkan matanya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

**TBC**


End file.
